Today's electronic devices, such as desktop computers and portable music players, are capable of storing a large amount of media. For example, users commonly maintain large collections of music on their electronic devices.
Because music collections may be expansive, locating a particular song from a music collection may be difficult. In particular, a user often has to devote his or her attention to navigating through sequences of menus and options in order to select a desired song. This can be frustrating to a user, particularly at times when the user cannot devote all of his or her attention to selecting music, such as when the user is operating a motor vehicle.